


ℝ𝕦𝕟 𝔸𝕨𝕒𝕪 𝕎𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕐𝕠𝕦 [ DISCONTINUED ]

by sterileultramagnus



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: AU, M/M, OC/Canon, Romance, Self Ship, Slow Burn, Smut, Work In Progress, childhood best friends au, like. the SLOWest burn, polyamoury, they're so dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterileultramagnus/pseuds/sterileultramagnus
Summary: okay so basically i decided to write this bc someone on tumblr asked if Alex, my oc, was from a fanfic i wrote bc i do a lot of theoretical convos between him and Gavin and i was like "nah he's just an oc but he's gonna be fucking soon" so here we are





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> all chapters are subject to change even after they've been published
> 
> also they're probably all gonna be short sorry y'all i'm just bad at writing

Life only got colder the older you got.

Of course, this sounded like something out of a poem, or some fake inspirational poster, but this one of the many real things Alexander had told himself.

He only said these things because they were true- at least, he found them to be true. It was more of his feeble attempt to convince himself that Detroit wouldn’t be so bad. He’d lived here before, but never got used to the cold. The only thing keeping him going at this point was the fact that he’d be seeing his best friend again for the first time in about seven years.

He didn’t expect Gavin to be very happy about the android following close behind him. But, luckily for him, he wouldn’t have to hear about it until tomorrow. The rest of today was for finding Ralph, his other chosen roommate, and then the apartment itself.

“If memory serves correctly,” Jayson began, once they were off the bus, “Ralph should still be living in the abandoned house we last found him in.” His LED swirled a light yellow for a moment, landing back on blue when he got the confirmation he was looking for. “Records show that he hasn’t been seen anywhere else.”

“Then we head there. Hopefully it’ll be warmer in there than out here.” Typical Alex, always searching for a way out of the cold. To be fair, he did spend most of his life in a much warmer state. 

Finding Ralph was easy. He’d warmed up a good bit to strangers seeing as he didn’t threaten them like he did the first time they met. Instead, he lit up and pulled Alex into an almost too tight hug and ushered them inside. He was told about the apartment and they offered the extra room to him, which he quickly accepted.

And then they were back in the cold, searching for the apartment building.

“This is what I get for choosing one close to the precinct,” Alex muttered as he hiked his jacket up a little more in an attempt to stave away the cold. It didn’t work as well as he hoped, and soon enough he found himself slowing down. “Would it be considered giving up if we just stayed in a hotel?” he finally asked, a whine in his voice.

His only reply was a small shake of Jayson’s head as he kept moving.

So they continued their search until finally, finally they came across the blessed building. Alex felt like thanking Apollo, but the need for warmth was far greater than the attachment to his god at this moment. 

He barged through the door without a second thought, practically running up the stairs without even stopping to grab the keys from the android in the lobby. Jayson took the time to instead, taking it nice and slow as he headed up to his friend and very purposely ignoring his cries of protest.

He was much faster when it came to actually opening the door. Alex pushed past him almost immediately, practically throwing himself at the couch that came with the apartment. They were quite lucky to find a building that already had furniture in the rooms. 

Jayson let Ralph enter next, allowing the male to run off to his room without saying much, before he stepped in himself and closed the door closed behind him. “I know you don’t like me making things for you,” he earned a soft grunt from the human, “but at least eat something before you fall asleep. I’ll know if you don’t.”

And with that, Jayson headed to his own room. Alexander stayed face down on the couch for a very long time, before giving in and grabbing his bag, from which he fished out a surprisingly intact granola bar. Not that it stayed intact for very long.

Part of him was tempted to head into his bedroom so he could sleep in a real bed for the first time since the move started, but his body had other ideas. Before he knew it, he was passed out on the couch and thrown into dreams that he had long learned to ignore.

That didn’t make the nightmares any better. But he managed to stave them off until morning, when he awoke to Jayson flipping the lights on and telling him he needed to get ready for work- it wouldn’t be sightly for him to show up late to his first day. “I woke you up early enough to get yourself some coffee, but only if you get up now,” he explained.

He only earned an annoyed sound from the detective, before he sat up and snatched his bag up off the floor. He changed in the bathroom, because that was easier than going into his room (he still wasn’t ready to accept the sudden change), and tossed his bag right back onto the living room floor before he left.

He also still wasn’t used to saying goodbye again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i rewrote this chapter, it's still short but i took some more liberties with it. i'm hoping the second chapter will be longer, but we'll see.


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friends meeting, old friends greeting

As promised, Jayson woke him up early enough for him to stop by Starbucks on his way to the precinct. He’d been informed by Gavin plenty of times that there was a coffee maker in the breakroom, but he never quite trusted that thing- it was probably just as terrible as the one at his old job.

He almost passed the building itself, only the androids inside catching his eye from the glass doors. It took a good minute for it process, causing him to let out a loud “oh!” in realization. He was very lucky there was no one around.

He took a moment outside to prep himself, happier than ever for the still scalding coffee in his hand, before finally heading up the stairs into the much-more-futuristic-inside-than-out building he’d hoped to avoid for a little bit longer.

Why was he avoiding it? Not even he knew. Don’t ask. He just got the feeling he should be waiting a little longer, stalling for just a little bit longer. But he knew he couldn’t be late his first day. That would get him a reputation he hoped to stay away from.

So he pushed open the door, letting out a sigh of relief once the warmth hit him. He momentarily ignored the stare of the android behind the counter, before sighing again, more annoyed this time, and making his way over.

She opened her mouth to tell him to talk to the human clerk, but he quickly shook his head. “Androids are easier. And a lot quicker. I’m two minutes away from being late.” She paused for a moment, before giving an understanding nod.

And she certainly was quicker. Alex was verified and clocking in with a whole minute to spare- one he used heading into the captain’s office without actually letting him know beforehand. “Captain Fowler?” he asked cautiously, peeking his head in to make sure it would be okay to enter. He couldn’t help the grin that formed when he received a nod of confirmation.

He stepped into the room and shut the door as gently as possible, before taking his place standing in front of Fowler’s desk. “Holcomb, right?” He gave a short nod. It was better not to talk until needed. “Great. Got here just in time to work on the android cases.” There was no surprise there. Androids were murdering people and Alex knew a lot about two specific things: androids and murder. “You’ll be working with Detective Reed. Lieutenant Anderson and his android can handle most cases, but they can’t always be there. That’s where you two come in.”

He picked up a file off his desk, offering it to Alexander who took it with a small thanks. “That’ll be all. Pick any desk that’s empty and get to work.” Alex gave yet another curt nod before heading out and dropping the file onto the first empty desk he saw. Closer to the front and facing Fowler’s office. Perfect.

He barely had a minute to get settled or even attempt to look at the case before someone had pulled his chair away from the desk and turned it to face them. The initial shock wasn’t enough to keep his face from practically exploding in a bright smile as he jumped up to hug the figure standing over him.

“Odd thing to notice, but you still smell the exact same,” Alex commented as he pulled back to look into the face of resident asshole Gavin Reed himself, using his hands to cup the man’s cheeks. “I told you to change your cologne dummy, you smell like a college student struggling on his finals.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Yeah, and I bet you’re still bitin’ the first guy to look interested.” He only laughed when Alex put a hand over his chest in offence, cutting him off before he could complain. “It’s good to see you, jackass. Seven years is way too fucking long. Seven days was way too long before you moved!”

He had a point. Before Alexander’s sudden move, the two were practically inseparable. They’d been like that all through childhood, and it had still shocked people to find out it was that way even into adulthood. “Oh shut up, you’re acting like I’m gonna leave again,” Alex finally bit back, but there was no real malice in his voice. He’d missed his friend greatly, and was happier than ever to have him back.

“As sweet as this little reunion is supposed to be,” came a cold voice from behind Gavin, immediately reminding Alex of a sterner and meaner version of Jayson, “we still have work to do.” After a moment of watching Gavin try to come up with a witty retort, Alex just pushed him away to face the man interrupting them.

What he wasn’t expecting was the sharp, well dressed android that greeted him. He was almost immediately drawn to his eyes (a brilliant blue that he was now obsessed with) and eventually drawn to the rest of his face. This fucker was way too pretty, and instantly activated Alexander’s gay inability to speak.

The stare didn’t go unnoticed, and Gavin immediately felt that familiar flare of anger rise in his chest. He never understood it, never cared to try. What he did understand was that he needed that android prick away before he stole his best friend. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you fuckin’ toaster- ow!”

Gavin was honestly not surprised by the punch to his arm and the glare from Alexander. “Be nice!” he exclaimed. That was definitely not something Reed has missed. He just rolled his eyes with a small “whatever”. If he couldn’t get rid of the android, then there was no point in staying. So he practically stormed back over to his desk to sulk.

Alex watched him go quietly, used to his temper but still upset by what it brought. So he instead turned to the man who had successfully turned his mind to putty for those few seconds. He offered his hand to him, which he shook carefully. “I’m sure you already know, but I’m Alex. Please don’t call me Detective or by my last name if you’re gonna be working with me.”

The android took a moment to respond, adding the note to his logs, before nodding. “I will be, along with Detective Reed.” He almost forgot to introduce himself, but quickly remembered. “I’m the rk900 assigned to android cases the rk800, Conner, can’t deal with. The people here call me Nines.”


	3. First Murder, First Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone got murdered, Nines got asked out

“Gods, it smells like actual hell in here,” Alex immediately groaned, unbothered by the body itself but physically cringing at the smell. Gavin had the same reaction, except his was far more dramatic and immediately gained a annoyed eye roll from their android partner.

Of course he saw their reaction as unnecessary- he couldn’t smell what they did. He couldn’t smell the rot that wafted up from the woman’s caved in chest, her heart thrown to the side without a care. 

“Imagine how bad she had to abuse that poor android,” Alexander muttered as he squatted down next to the mutilated body, the smell momentarily forgotten. Gavin made it clear on his face that he didn’t agree with this declaration of the android being the poor one, but the other human quickly cut him off. “She’s definitely been dead over a weak. A month, I think. Makes sense no one found her before now, she did live pretty far out.”

Nines quickly scanned over the body, nodding to confirm his observation. “Three guesses what the cause of death was,” Gavin spoke up, nudging the woman’s leg gently with his foot. “We already know the android left.” A part of the case file. “But where’d it go?”

Reed turned to Nines expectantly, but Alex stayed facing the body. There was still information to be gleaned from it and he was determined as hell to find it. Nines only lingered on that for a moment, before searching the area for any sign of evaporated thirium. “The android was injured,” he announced as soon as he found a trail, “so it can’t have gotten far.”

There was silence for a moment, before Alex stood up with a sigh. “Nines, follow the trail. It might already be dead if it was bleeding enough. Gav, you look for the murder weapon. I’ll try to find what our victim used to hurt them.” Them. Not it.

Alex didn’t give the boys a chance to argue before he was taking off to search the rest of the one story house. The remaining two shared a glance, Gavin just shrugging and doing as he was told. Nines made a note of that as he got to work on his part.

Gavin found the murder weapon rather easily- the killer probably dropped it before it took off- but Nines had no luck finding the android itself. The thirium got drowned out by the still falling snow. Alexander ended up finding the weapon the owner used against the android thrown into the sink, likely by the android when it took over.

“I don’t think we’re gonna get anything else ‘till the body is properly examined,” Alex finally spoke up, crossing his arms as he stared down at the victim. “Sucks to say it, but it’s time to leave the techs to it. I trust in your ability,” he sent a quick glance at Nines, “but sometimes there are things that not even a state of the art android can pick up.”

If Nines was a deviant that probably would have offended him, but he wasn’t and it didn’t. He instead just gave an understanding nod.

“We can’t just let it go cold,” Gavin practically growled, earning a comforting pat from Alexander, which successfully cut off whatever Nines wanted to say.

“It won’t, I promise,” Alex assured his friend, offering him a comforting smile. “Why don’t you head back to the precinct? We’ll meet you there. I just wanna go over some stuff with Nines.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as Gavin’s gaze quickly turned to a harsh glare targeted at the android. He opened his mouth to protest, but Alex just gave him a push toward the door.

“I won’t be long. And I’m letting your weird jealousy gettin’ in the way of me talkin’ to people. Not everything’s a flirt, Gav.” And with that, he had successfully pushed his friend out the door, now turning to Nines with a small grin. This was a terrible idea and he knew it.

“Terrible time to ask this, but I really do wanna get to know you better. And I know androids can’t drink, but I was wonderin’ if you’d be cool with meetin’ me somewhere later tonight so we could talk.” He even pulled out the hopeful, ‘pleeeease’ face.

Nines considered it for a moment, before giving a sharp nod. Alexander’s file didn’t have enough for him to make a true judgement on the male- this would be good for them both. Mainly Nines. But the genuinely happy smile that formed on Alex’s face was enough for a small “Software Instability ^^” pop-up to appear. He was quick to dismiss it, as it had appeared when the detective had introduced himself as well.

“Great, I’ll uh.. write down the address for you when we get back.” That wasn’t necessary, but Alex was still getting used to working with an android. Nines didn’t have the chance to tell him that because of Alex disappearing before he could. 

He just shook his head and followed, positive Detective Reed would be yelling at him once they arrive.

\--------------------

Instead of blowing up on him, Reed glared at Nines from afar as he got the address from Alexander. That was surprising, definitely, but not something the android wanted to question. In fact, he was quite grateful for it. It was nice to talk to someone without Gavin being a brat about it. It was just surprising seeing as he seemed to be rather protective of his friend.

It didn’t matter, either way. Gavin wasn’t coming with them and Gavin would not be on his mind tonight. He needed information and he intended on getting it, one way or the other.

Alexander had a different idea altogether. He was dancing before meeting up with him for a reason. When he was tireder, he was more attentive since he needed to listen closer. He wanted to get to know Nines and it honestly didn’t matter to him how he did it. Even if he needed to get drunk.

Needless to say, it would be an interesting night for both of them.


	4. It's Not a Date, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're on a date but only /we/ know that
> 
> until they start making out at least lmaoo absolutely no lead up to this

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Nines arrived earlier than the agreed upon time. Part of it was because he had learned that Alexander tended to show up to things earlier than needed as well. When asked about it, the detective just laughed and explained his lack of an internal clock, which lead him to set his clocks back to make it seem as though he was late.

And yet, the man wasn’t here yet. Nines checked his own time after a moment, before deciding to go ahead and find a table for the two while he waited. 

Alexander took finally arrived two minutes after their decided on time. He was out of breath, and still drying from a recent shower. It didn’t take him long to find Nines (he likely just watched out for the LED) and slide into the booth next to him. 

The first thing Nines noticed was Alex’s raised heart rate, which was only now slowing down. He considered asking, but the detective cut him off. “Sorry I’m late, got a little too caught up in my last dance set.” He offered an apologetic smile (Software Instability ^^) with the hope that Nines wouldn’t be too upset. The other just shrugged it off, more focused on the pop up.

“I hope you don’t mind me drinking,” Alex said as he received the first, taking a cautionary sip. Nines couldn’t help but wonder why he, a cop, didn’t check the drink first. The question was answered before he could ask.

“Got Sydney to do my drinks,” he explained. “I trust her, we’ve known each other since college.” Nines took a moment to process that, and add that Alexander was far too trusting, before giving an understanding nod.

And then the talking began. Nines definitely learned more about Alex than Alex learned about him, but that was fine for both of them. Alex didn’t even care- he was more focused on the luck of still being relatively sober. It was apparently one of those nights.

As lucky as that would have been on a regular night, it was the last thing he wanted tonight. Because now he was stuck in a dark booth with one of the hottest guys he’s met in a while. And Alex was known for his non-existent self control.

Nines kept him under control for a while, but it was rather clear that wasn’t going to last long. As soon as he was drunk enough, Alex was straddling his android partner, now happy to be in the dark. He did even get the chance to ask if he could kiss him before Nines was pulling him in.

He had a hand in the android’s hair within seconds, deepening their kiss without hesitation. He’d never been more disappointed to be human than when he had to pull back to breath.

That was when he realized that he’d started unbuttoning Nines’s shirt and that the other had his own hands under Alex’s shirt. “We should, uhm- we should take this back to my place,” Alex finally managed, trying not to focus on the kisses Nines was pressing to his neck.

He forced back a whine when Nines pulled back, letting one out when his partner started buttoning his shirt again. But that just meant he lit up when he replied with, “I think that’d be a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter than usual chapter yall, but i'm saving the actual s i n until the next chapter


	5. Android Fucker, For Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut chapter y'all, took me for-fucking-ever to write it, and for that i am sorry
> 
> there will only be one other smut chapter and that's way later, i just wanted to get through this one pretty fast

“It got colder,” Alex whined, despite the jacket (which was clearly too thin) practically clinging to his figure. Nines just quirked an eyebrow, rolling his eyes.

“Even while drunk, you still manage to complain about the temperature.” That just coaxed another whine from the shorter man, glancing up at Nines before taking off at the sight of his apartment building.

Nines followed close behind, making it over right after Alexander burst through the door and sprinted up the stairs. He was struggling with the keys once the android made his way over to him, gently taking the keys from his fumbling hands and opening the door for him.

Part of him expected that to be it, and he had already begun to turn, but Alex grabbed his jacket before he could and pulled him into the apartment. He definitely didn’t fight it, simply closing the door with his foot as the detective pulled him into a rather rough kiss.

Apparently they weren’t bothering to make it to the bedroom, Alex already pushing Nines’s jacket off and making his way to the buttons of his shirt. He had that off soon enough, moving his kisses to the android’s neck, lowering himself to his knees as he trailed the kisses down his torso.

Nines only figured out where this was going once his pants were at his ankles and Alex was tugging on his boxers. He was confused why he’d stopped, but quickly realized he was asking permission- and that permission came in the form of Nines threading his fingers through his partner’s hair.

He loved the grin that formed on Alexander’s lips (Software Instability ^^) at the response, pulling his boxers down to reveal his half hard member. He literally didn’t even hesitate to take him in his mouth, causing Nines’s artifical breath to catch.

He started to move almost immediately after getting adjusted, moving his hands up to hold onto the other’s thighs. It wasn’t like Nines was small; quite the opposite actually. So he definitely needed to ground himself to keep to a slower pace. But with the alcohol starting to fade (an unfortunate side effect of his near death from years ago), that was harder and harder to keep up.

He let out a low moan as he felt a tug on his hair, bringing him closer to the base. Alex glanced up at his partner, grinning at the almost euphoric look on his face.

He wouldn’t be surprised if this was his first time getting sucked off.

The detective tightened his grip on Nines’s thighs, picking up speed the more aroused he got. He couldn’t help the whine that slipped when he was pulled off completely, but was satisfied to now have his partner’s lips pressed to his own.

He was pretty sure he just heard a growl escape the android, and it just made him pull him closer, nipping at his bottom lip. That seemed to be what pushed him over the edge, pushing Alexander onto his back and practically ripping his shirt open.

That earned a soft squeak from the man, and then a laugh. “Nines, it would be better if we moved to the bedroom. Not a suggestion.” Nines huffed softly, and Alex took that as his chance to stand up, bringing the other with. 

He had to very gently shoo his cats away from the door as he pulled him into his room, pushing the door closed with his foot once they were both inside- and promptly got thrown onto the bed with a short sound of shock.

Nines was on top of him in a matter of seconds, latching onto his neck and growling when it earned him a sharp moan from Alexander. After leaving a few more marks down his neck and chest, he moved to shut him up with a rough kiss as he practically yanked off his partner’s pants, his boxers quickly following.

“You’re awfully excited for a supposed machine,” Alex teased, earning a harsh bite to his shoulder in response. He took that as Nines’s way of telling him to shut the hell up, and did just that.

\----------- Listen I’m ace I don’t wanna go that far into detail, here’s a time skip -----------

Alex managed to stay awake just long enough to get cleaned up when they were done, collapsing back on the bed as soon as was done. Nines made sure everything was cleaned up, only realizing Alexander apparently had an android when he left to grab some painkillers for the morning.

That.. would have made for an awkward conversation if Jayson weren’t busy when he came out. He simply returned to the bedroom, now debating whether or not he should stay.

The decision ended up being made for him, seeing as Alex was pulling him back to the bed and he wasn’t struggling (Software Instability ^^). 

Alexander fell asleep quickly, and Nines spent the night making sure nothing went wrong. He’d tried to slip into stasis but for some reason, something was stopping him. It was fine though, it just meant that he’d be awake when Alex woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm back, i'm sure none of you missed me. 2020 is the year of renewed motivation for me, I can only hope it'll stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // this isn't a real update i'm very sorry

// alright so basically i completely redesigned Alex. like, the only things that stayed the same are his looks, backstory, and general beliefs. he now commits arson regularly and works at a two in one bakery/coffee shop. he often punches cops in the face, gets arrested, and gets bailed out by Abel who somehow has not been fired from his job as the head of the morgue. he screams often, especially about hating cops.

// my point is a lot has changed, too much for me to pick this story up where i left off. if y'all really want me to i can remake it to fit Alexander's new character while still keeping core elements (the au, the relationship, etc.). but believe me i won't if no one wants it because i'll get overwhelmed otherwise (i'm currently working on two other fics though so this one would be low priority)

// anyway i just wanted to let y'all know that that's where we're at and if y'all want it to be continued, i will gladly continue it. if not, you'll still be able to read what i did finish since i will be leaving it up.


End file.
